


Señorita

by elemie89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A wedding? I love weddings...drinks all around, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: Both in Miami for Poe and Finn’s splashy destination wedding, Ben and Rey finally succumb to their fiery mutual attraction and make passionate love. The aftermath brings inevitable questions— was it all just the sapphire moonlight and tequila sunrise? Or is this something else?





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes/gifts).



> This originally started life as a Twitter fic and I’m crossposting here because...smut...
> 
> Thank you to @sofondabooks for this prompt. For that reason I’m gifting you this 💕

The phone rings and wakes her out of a dead sleep. The splitting headache comes next. How many did she have last night? 3? 4? It doesn’t matter, she decides as she answers her phone.

“Hello?”

It’s Finn. “Rey? Where are you? You’re a half hour late for brunch”

She gasps.

She doesn’t gasp because she’s late. It comes when she turns her head and sees Ben Solo’s sleeping form stirring next to her.

Finn’s words are just white noise now. Is he...? Are they...? Did they...? Rey looks under the blanket at her body.

Yep.

Fuck. Fucking tequila.

“Rey? You still with me?”

Right. Finn. Late for brunch. “Yeah, I’m coming. Overslept.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she snaps. The splitting headache comes rearing back.

Ben groans next to her and she just hopes Finn hasn’t heard.

“Okay...see you soon,” Finn says.

She hangs up. Her and Ben just stareawkwardly at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

What the hell do you say after a drunken hook up with the guy you’ve been pining after for a year? Thanks?

Ben runs his fingers through his messy hair. “So...”

“Yep.”

Rey steals a glance at his mouth and bits and pieces of their night come back to her.

She remembers the warmth of his hands and his mouth...everywhere.

She squeezes her legs together as a warmth builds and wetness gathers between her legs.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, willing the heat and the memories that are making her blush away.

She sees Ben’s denim shirt and black slacks on the floor and hands them to him. “We’re late for brunch.”

She tells herself the sadness in his eyes is a lie.

She thinks it will get better once they leave the charged atmosphere of his room. That’s a lie. They catch each other staring over mimosas. It’s like everyone in the room knows what they did.

Rey knows this can’t possibly be true, but the feeling nags her.

There’s no possible way this was anything more than a drunk mistake. Her and Ben are just friends and friends don’t do what they did last night. Unless...no, Rey kills the thought before it has a a chance to take root.

She suddenly can’t take the atmosphere at brunch anymore.

Avoid, she thinks. That’s her strategy. Avoid. She politely excuses herself.

“Someone had one too many last night, eh?” Poe teases.

Finn rolls his eyes as his groom-to-be. “You sure you’re ok, Rey?”

Rey nods and her eyes fall on Ben. The concern on his face is a lie.

As she bolts out of the restaurant she hears her name being called behind her. She turns around. It’s Ben. He jogs to catch up with her.

“Hey,” he greets her when he catches up with her. “Are...we ok?”

“Yeah. Fine,” she says, plastering on a fake smile.

“Are we gonna talk about last night?” he asks hesitantly.

She pauses. Ben probably wants to say it was a mistake, that it shouldn’t have happened.

Some small part of Rey thinks what he has to say might be true. There’s a more dominant part of her that says it wasn’t.

She wants it to happen again. She wants to remember it all, not just bits and pieces.

That seems like a pipe dream standing on this street in Miami.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re adults, it’s cool.”

Ben nods and opens his mouth to say something in response, but before he can, Rey cuts him off. 

“Is that all? I have to go get ready.”

He shifts his weight. “Yeah.”

It’s better this way, she tells herself as she walks away.

The ceremony goes off with out a hitch. She makes it through with out looking at Ben...much.

She’s fought her attraction to him this long, what’s a few more days?

It’s fine. This is fine.

She wipes happy tears from her eyes as the couple exchanges vows.

She makes it to the reception without much contact with Ben. It’s better this way, she reminds herself. Being around him too much will hurt.

She uses Rose as buffer so Ben can’t catch her alone. If Rose knows something’s amiss, she doesn’t say anything, which Rey loves her for. 

Rey knows she can’t hide behind Rose forever. Armitage asks her to dance and Rey can’t deny her best friend a dance with her husband at a wedding.

So she sits alone (not pathetic at all) and watches the couples sway. A voice behind her makes her jump.

“May I have this dance?”

It’s Ben. He’s just asked her to dance. After she’s sworn to stay away from him. What a joke.

Every fiber in her being is begging to be touched by him. Does she take his outstretched hand? Does she dance with him?

No, her brain screams.

Yes, her heart screams even louder. She bites her lip and considers the implications of what she’s about to do.

Her chest heaves under her Best Woman’s dress. The acid churns in her stomach.

Does she take his hand?

She wants to, God does she want to.

Her breath hitches. She looks around at the couples swaying. Rose and Armitage are among them with their foreheads pressed together.

Her traitorous heart decides she wants it.

She takes his hand and follows his lead.

They sway in silence to Justin Timberlake crooning about how falling in love isn’t a bad thing. The irony isn’t lost on Rey.

She allows herself to sink into Ben’s solid chest in spite of herself and her reservations.

“Can we talk about last night?” he says barely above a whisper in her ear.

She opens her mouth to speak, but this time Ben cuts her off. “Do you regret last night?”

“Do you?” she counters.

His gaze bores into her and a heat begins to pool in her core. He leans in again and says in her ear, “Hell no.”

He doesn’t regret it. It wasn’t a mistake. She doesn’t know how to process this other than: 

“Oh.”

“Do you regret it?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Me too.”

An ease sweeps over her. She allows her head to rest on his chest once more. She breathes in his spicy scent and closes her eyes.

Before she knows it, the song is over.

He looks at her with a mixture of wonder and lust. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Rey nods. They take each other’s hand. The elevator ride up to Rey’s room takes forever.Ben slides his hand up and down her spine with a barely there touch.

Rey’s body is thrumming with anticipation. It’s taking everything in her not to jump Ben’s bones right here and now.

Rey fumbles with her clutch to grab her key card. Her hands are shaking. God, why are her hands shaking? It’s not like she hasn’t done this...with Ben before. She swipes the key and the door.

They enter and Ben’s hands and lips are on her before she can hear the door shut.

She backs up toward the bed, flopping down when she runs out of room. Ben is on top of her in short order, running a hand up her thigh, pushing the skirt of her dress up as he moves.

“Slowly,” she says. It comes out like a plea. 

“We’ll take our time,” he agrees. 

Their lips meet in a kiss. She sits up on the bed and guides his hands toward her zipper. Ben undoes the zipper and she pushes the dress down to the floor.

He’s starring at her bare chest. A blush creeps across her chest and face. Suddenly she’s self conscious, being bare like this. They’ll remember everything in the morning and for some reason it scares the hell out of her. What if he actually does regret it  _ this time _ ? 

“I can hear you overthinking this…just let go,” he says, running a finger along her jawline. 

She offers him a sheepish smile and eases back down on the bed. If Rey had known there was a chance for a sequel of last night, she would have worn sexier panties, but Ben doesn’t seem to care. 

He’s running a finger over a damp patch on the offending item of clothing before Rey shimmies out of them. Rey rises to meet him on his knees. 

She thinks it’s entirely unfair she’s naked and Ben still has his clothing on. She loosens his tie and begins undoing the buttons slowly.

Not to be outdone, Ben swipes his finger again along her folds and inserts it. He sets a torturously slow pace and Rey forgets her task as she melts into him, rocking against his finger. His thumb finds her clit and swirls around the sensitive nub. 

Little mewls and gasps escape Rey that she barely recognizes. She wonders if she made those noises last night. Ben slips in a second finger and she gasps at the feeling of fullness. She’s still sore from last night, but the pleasure outweighs the pain. 

“I need you inside me,” she breathes minutes later. She doesn’t know where the words came from nor does she know when she became a creature possessed by greed for his cock. 

He smirks at her and withdraws his fingers. He eases her down on the bed and shucks his clothing faster than Rey ever thought humanly possible. 

He positions himself over her entrance and eases into her just a fraction. Her breath hitches when he pushes further. He rocks in and out of her until he’s fully seated in her. He leans back on his legs and sets his pace. 

Rey lifts up, wrapping her arms around him and matches his rhythm. The noises Rey never knew she could make return and a familiar tight coil wrenches her belly. 

Almost as if they have a hive mind, their breathing grows ragged together. Swears, praises and moans fill the room as they chase their high. 

When it comes, they collapse on the bed, spent and satisfied. 

“Rey?” Ben asks as his breathing slows. “Remind me why we never did this sooner?” 

Rey looks at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Probably because we’re idiots.” 

Ben laughs. “Yes we are.” 


End file.
